


Ino's Change Of Heart

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Forest of Death, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Ino and Sakura's bickering has gotten them in trouble w/Asuma and Kakashi, as punishment the girls are sent to The Forest of Death and told to survive together for 14 days.





	1. Chapter 1

**Ino's Change Of Heart**

 

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

 

 

 

_Ino and Sakura's bickering has gotten them in trouble w/Asuma and Kakashi, as punishment the girls are sent to The Forest of Death and told to survive together for 14 days._

 

Chapter 1

 Sakura Haruno glared at Ino Yamanaka, her one-time friend turned bitter rival all because of their bickering over Sasuke Uchiha, the all-consuming rivalry is constantly a point of contention between the two Leaf Kunoichi until one day during a joint A- Ranked mission Sakura and Ino began bickering and subsequently were found out by the enemy and Naruto and Shikamaru ended up being severely beaten by the enemy, resulting in the two of them being taken out of action for close to a year. Once they were back in the Hidden Leaf Village Kakashi and Asuma take Ino and Sakura to see the Hokage, Tsunade.

"That was a very important mission to get rid of the bandits, as they were are a threat to the Hidden Mist Village and because of your childish squabbling not only did they escape, but Naruto and Shikamaru were seriously injured and I'm holding the two of you responsible!"

"It wasn't my fault, Tsunade-Sama, everything would've gone smoothly if Forehead Girl wouldn't have gotten in my way." Ino said.

"Oh, as if Ino-Pig, it was you who got in my way!" Sakura yells in reply.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade screams, Sakura and Ino both stopped fighting and turned to the tall blonde Sanin.

"Kakashi, Asuma, you're Ino and Sakura's teachers, what sort of punishment do you think they should have to face?"

"Something where the two of them must learn to work together or die," the Copy Ninja says.

"And if they fail?" Tsunade inquired.

"Both will be expelled from the Ninja Academy and will be prohibited from ever becoming a Hidden Leaf Ninja." Asuma adds.

Tsunade thinks about it for a moment.

"That's a great idea, Kakashi, Asuma." the Hokage said.

Both Sakura and Ino stood there in stunned silence.

"Sakura, Ino, you will report to the Forest Of Death tomorrow for your punishment. You two must work together to survive." Kakashi says.

"For-for how long, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked, though she was afraid of the answer.

"Fourteen days." Asuma said after taking a long drag on his cigarette.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

It was still dark when Ino, Sakura, Kakashi, and Asuma arrived at the entrance to the Forest Of Death, Ino nervously adjusted her backpack while Sakura muttered silently to herself.

"Good luck you two and try not to get yourselves killed," Kakashi said, smiling under his mask.

"I can't believe that I have to spend two weeks here dodging death with you," Sakura said angrily.

"I feel the same way, Sakura," Ino replies flatly as the pair continued deeper into the training ground.

After walking for forty-five minutes Sakura and Ino found a place to set up camp,

"What's wrong with you, Ino-Pig?" Sakura inquired, hoping to get a rise out of the blonde.

Ino kept silent, she just turned over on her side, facing away from Sakura,

 _'What's going on here? That's usually all it takes to get Ino all fired up for an argument.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

After getting a few hours of sleep, Ino and Sakura awoke and had breakfast, a heavy tension hanging between the two girls.

Ino is now hard at work 

sharpening her kunai and her kusarigama, not saying a single word to Sakura.

"Come on Ino, why won't you talk to me? Tease me, insult me, tell me how you're going to win Sasuke over." Sakura all but begged.

"Begging doesn't suit you, Sakura." Ino says without looking up.

"I don't get it Ino, yesterday you were all into fighting with me like always, but today you're all cold and distant."

"Don't worry about it, Sakura. It's my problem, it doesn't concern you."

"I-I thought that we..." Sakura began, but Ino cut her off mid-sentence.

"Were what? Friends? _You_ said that you were going to be my rival until you won Sasuke's heart."

"You said it too, Ino." Sakura counters.

"Yeah, and I was a fool for saying it." Ino says before putting her weapons away and standing up.

"Where are you going, Ino?"

"To a river to bathe." Ino says harshly, the pinkette blinks in surprise, she'd never seen Ino act like this before.

"Don't follow me." Ino snapped.

As Sakura watched Ino walk away from her, she couldn't help but wince at the sudden tightness that she felt around her heart.

"Stupid Sakura, she's only doing this so she can impress that arrogant loser... If she wants Sasuke, she can have-." Ino mused, but was interrupted by the sound of leaves rustling.

"I told you not to follow me, Sakura." Ino said in an annoyed tone.

No answer.

"Whatever." Ino said before standing up and stepping out of the river and drying herself off before redressing.

"This isn't funny, Sakura." Ino said, growing more upset with each passing second, suddenly a giant centipede lunged out of the undergrowth, Ino screamed as she stumbled backwards and fell, badly twisting her right ankle as she went to the ground. The giant insect, at least eighteen feet long wrapped itself around the terrified blonde and began squeezing.

Ino felt the intense pressure of the centipede's girth as it continued applying pressure to Ino's midsection.

Ino coughed up blood and was dangerously close to passing out when suddenly Sakura appeared, delivering a chakra infused punch to the centipede's head, causing it to release Ino and disappear back into the bush.

With the threat taken care of, Sakura turned her attention to the injured blonde,

"Hang on Ino, I'll treat your wounds." Sakura says, opening her backpack and fishing out her first-aid kit. Ino staggered to her feet, swaying as she righted herself.

"I...don't want your help, S...Sakura," Ino said in a raspy voice.

"Come on Ino, if you get those wounds treated, you could...die." Sakura says, not wanting to think like that.

"You shouldn't care, I mean...after all you're only doing this for _your_ precious Sasuke." Ino wheezed before falling to one knee and once again coughed up some blood.

Sakura was horrified at what she was seeing, Ino was gravely injured and refusing to let Sakura treat her injuries and for the life of her, Sakura didn't understand why.

"J...just go to your precious Sasuke and stay away from me." Ino says as she clutched her injured midsection, Sakura looked at the blonde with tears in her eyes, Ino was wrong... Sakura wasn't doing this to impress _Sasuke,_ in fact Sakura had actually decided to stop pursuing him two years earlier because she realized that she held feelings for someone else-Ino.

Sakura looked at Ino with tears in her eyes, she had thought about revealing her secret to the blonde, but thought better of it.

"Fine, if you want to die here Ino, go right ahead. I won't stop you." Sakura said sadly.

 

 

 


End file.
